


Love In The Snow

by TheGFunk



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGFunk/pseuds/TheGFunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP (only friends yet) in a playful fight. It can be a snowball one, or paintball etc. They both giggle a lot and end up lying down, side by side, on the ground, and Person A lets an “I love you” (they had never said “I love you” to each other, not even in a friendly way) escape. How Person B reacts is up to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love In The Snow

Snow crunched under Sara’s boots as she pushed her bike up the street, she cursed as she slipped on a patch of ice and almost dropped it. Sara wished she had listened to Felicity, her roommate and best friend; this morning when she was telling Sara that it was going to snow and that she shouldn't ride her bike. Sara hadn't really been listening because she’d been too busy staring at Felicity’s ass as she walked around the house half naked.

Sara heaved a sigh as she pushed the bike up the driveway and rolled it into its spot beside Felicity’s car. Kicking the stand down, Sara leaned against her bike and rolled her shoulders, working out the kinks. “You just weren’t made to be pushed” She said patting the fuel tank, her bike was her pride and joy.

“They have motors so that you don't have to push them” Felicity said, smiling when Sara looked up at her. “Why are you pushing it anyway?” 

Sara shrugged, pushed away from her bike and turned to make sure there were no scratches or any damage to it, “She’s very temperamental and doesn't like the cold”

Felicity rolled her eyes at Sara’s back and kicked at the snow with her shoe, if she was Sara’s girlfriend she’d be jealous at the amount of attention that Sara always gave to that stupid bike but she wasn’t her girlfriend and didn’t have any right to be jealous.

Felicity made sure Sara’s attention was still on her bike as she rolled a handful of snow into a ball, keeping up a conversation with Sara. Felicity had to make sure it actually hit Sara and not her bike because Sara loved that bike more than anything.

Splat

Sara gasped in shock when something cold hit the back of her head and dropped down into the collar of her jacket and slid down her back, behind her she heard Felicity laughing, turning her head she narrowed her eyes at Felicity. “You think that’s funny, Smoak?” The only response Sara got was more laughter.

Felicity squealed when a snowball hit her in the chest, followed by two more. “Oh, Its on, Lance!” 

Sara dodged a snowball thrown at her head, “You have terrible aim” Sara yelled as she ran off across the yard. Felicity following her, pelting snowballs at her. 

Sara threw snowball after snowball at Felicity, almost every one hitting her torso. “Ok, Ok, you win” Felicity gasped, out of breath from chasing Sara and laughing. She flopped down onto her back in the snow and stared up at the sky.

Sara flopped down beside her, grabbing Felicity’s hand and lacing their fingers together. “God, I love you” Sara hadn't meant to say it, not out loud anyway. Panicking, Sara scrambled to get away. “Shit, Felicity. I didn't mean to say that” 

Felicity frowned “Seriously! Sara. You tell me you love me and than freak the fuck out and say you don't mean it. Way to make a girl feel special” Felicity yanked on Sara’s hand just as she stood up, pulling her back down beside her. “Stop freaking out, please. I know you don’t just love me, I know you’re in love with me. Sara, it’s okay. I love you too.” 

Sara looked up at her, surprised. “How did you know?” She asked.

Felicity smirked, “I walk around the house half naked, Sara. You don’t think I know that you stare at me, I’ve seen the way you look at me. I do it on purpose.”

Sara opened her mouth and than closed it. “There’s just two things I need to know” Felicity said, linking her fingers with Sara’s. “Actually make that three”

“What?”

“Can we not sit in the snow anymore, My butt’s gone numb” Sara laughed and pulled Felicity up with her. 

“What else did you want to know?” Sara asked, smiling at Felicity.

Felicity looked up at Sara, “Can I kiss you?” Sara gulped and nodded. 

Just as Felicity leaned into kiss her, Sara pulled back, “What was the other thing you wanted to know?” 

Felicity frowned and than smiled. “Oh. Do you love me more than that bike?”


End file.
